Like That
by Kuro49
Summary: Faint ReiToki. Rei POV. We have always been like that and it had always been too late to change for the better.


My first ever try at Code: Breaker. It's a little scary but really exciting at the same time XD But I can't believe the fandom is so small... and there are absolutely no BL works, I am beyond shocked D: I don't own.

XXX

**Like That**

XXX

Like Sakura said, Toki was warm.

There were strands of white blonde that came into my vision and by the time I could register his appearance, there was that familiar scent of nicotine drafting into my senses. And everything else was forgotten.

Just that heated body against mine's.

And I hated it.

His tie was loose against that wrinkled dress shirt and his shirtfront was pressed up against my back. There were no curves, unlike Sakura's body, just a toned chest and a heartbeat that I could feel. And then his hand found my exposed collar.

It was a sudden shock, a burn that forced Sakura's words to come back to me.

His fingertips were cold, like chapping ice that refused to melt on my skin. And I nearly jumped out of my skin at the human contact from Toki.

"Relax, Oogami."

A puff of heated breath and he released that suffocating smell of those Marlboro cigarettes into my ear along with those words. As though that could calm any of the nerves that were igniting at the feeling of his fingertips lingering over my skin, a cooling sensation that was spreading along each inch that could feel him, and solely him.

I pulled away.

"What do you want?"

"I am just looking for Sakura..." He draped his arms over my shoulders and tugged me back into his embrace, a loose sort of comfort that I didn't want. And as though he could sense my discomfort, he leaned forward, pressing his body closer, eliminating that last inch of space between us.

"She isn't here." I tried to push him off but like the feeling of his cold fingers against my skin, he came back, times and times again. Latching on as though it would be the end of the world if he couldn't irk me. He pushed his cheek against mine's with a sudden force and it was never a matter of personal space or a breather because he was polluting my air with that nicotine stink.

He was smiling in content, inhaling the smell of cigarettes and I could feel the temperature of his palm through my dress shirt. Quirking his head, his eyes were glinting gold and silver beneath the morning sun. "That's rare, she is usually stuck to you like glue." That smile transformed into a grin and I didn't know the meaning behind that.

But I still hated the way he put it.

Because it made it seem as though we were always together.

Sakura and I, like we were a pair.

"You're not the one to talk."

I peeled his arm off of me, hating the feeling of his heated body and cold hands on me. A constant to the change, he was always here.

"It's not like I want to." The cigarette was between his lips and Toki was walking, head quirked as he kept feeding fuel to the spark that would flare into flames at the rate he was going. "Kanda called. And being the good guy, I had to come rescue you."

I knew it. It had always been that challenging quirk to those lips that made my blood boil. He always looked as though he was asking for it, my frown deepened because I did not like the expression he was giving me and I hated the way his arm hung off of me. I shook him off again.

And this time he did not come back, immediately.

"Besides..."

He pressed his hands against my cheeks and in broad daylight; I could see the smoke curling from his end of that cigarette. "Your body is always so warm… And you should know, my hands are always cold."

I could feel it, even as he let go and those hands came to rest at his side. I could feel his chest against my back, hands against my cheeks, and nicotine breath drowning the very last spark into ashes within my head. And by that time, he was already walking ahead of me.

Toki was warm and cold and I did not know what he wanted from me.

"Toki..."

"Yeah...?" He puffed out a breath but didn't turn around at my call of his name and I heard the steady scratches of those worn shoes against the concrete ground. He scratched his leg on impulse and those plaid pants were pulled upwards to expose milky skin.

I looked away.

"Sakura isn't here."

"I know." And he turned around at that.

I stopped in my steps; the school was just in sight, right behind that head of white blonde hair. Staring at Toki, I did not know his intentions and I was willing to trade the world to find out. He reached out, with both arms and I stepped back, eyes catching every move he made, it was simply out of impulse and I hadn't realized I had hurt him that much until that grin of his wilted just a bit.

Before I could step back further, he had already leaned in too close and blew me a face full of cigarette smoke, as revenge? He would never say. "Tell Kanda you are just fine, I have better things to do, Oogami."

It was different, we weren't like that.

He was walking away and I had nothing left in me to call him back and say his name. He had taken away the last of my warmth and I was left with the coolness from the tips of his fingers. The fire didn't seem to burn from within and I just hated the way he never listened to reason because I knew that he saw Sakura, waiting by the school gates. Toki disappeared around the corner of the block right before we could reach the school.

I never bothered because he never wanted to know. Even though it was different because we weren't like that.

And then she was waving at me.

XXX Kuro

A little tribute for CB, but I think it is the sight of their exposed collar bones that makes me want to write something for the way Toki clings to Rei. ;D


End file.
